


A Month at Mercy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester leads a simple life in San Fransisco. Until one night he and his brother Sam get into a car crash and are hospitalized. Though Sam is barely injured, Dean gets badly hurt and must stay there. He meets another man named Castiel and when things start to change between them, something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month at Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Attempted Suicide, Depression

At first, it was the dark fuzziness that confused him. Dean tried to open his eyes, but the pain was too overwhelming. A soft voice said to him, seeming from far away, “Shhh, just let me….one last IV… Be fine…" 

Dean remembered now. 

The flashing light, the squeal of tires as his own car spiraled into another. He felt a rushing sensation throughout his body as the last IV was injected into his arm. His eyes opened slowly. The bright fluorescent lights almost blinded him, and there was a crowd of people he didn’t know crowded around him. I’m in a hospital, he thought, his vision sharpening. The people around him were doctors and nurses, and most of them breathed out a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes. 

"So I’m not dead, huh?" He said, his voice shakier than he thought it would be. He cleared his throat in attempt to make his voice work better, but it came out the same way. A woman with dark hair and pale skin came over to him and introduced herself. 

"I’m Tessa, I’ll be your nurse while you’re here," she said with a smile, “and these are my assistants, Meg and Naomi. They’ll be taking care of you as well."

Dean smiled to himself. Nurses, hah. This was exactly like an episode of Dr. Sexy, M.D. The other nurses walked away toward another patient’s bed, checking on him. The other patient was a small, brown-haired man about Dean’s age, maybe older. He had bruises all over his face and arms, and cuts too. He looked like Dean felt- beat up and miserable. Dean laid his head back and closed his eyes again. Sammy. Where was Sammy?! Dean called to one of the nurses, who immediately came over.

“Where’s my brother?” he asked with a weak tone. The nurse smiled. 

“Sam? Oh, he’s fine. He left about a week ago. He came to see you before he did.” She patted him on the shoulder then left to go take notes with the other nurses. 

“You were out a long time, actually. For the last few days, I had to listen to your snoring,” a voice said from his right. Dean looked over and saw the other patient looking at him, ready for a response.

“How long?” Dean asked the man. He sat up, but a pain in his lower gut told him to lie back down, so he did.

“Hm, what’s today? The 4th... You’ve been out about a month maybe?” he told Dean with a concerned expression. Dean laid his head back, staring at the ceiling. He’d blacked out... for a whole month? That seemed a bit dramatic, but it must have looked cool. He smiled to himself again.

“I’m Castiel, by the way, since you didn’t ask,” the other man said, “and no need to introduce yourself, I know who you are already. Dean Winchester, aged 29, male-obviously, and diagnosed with minor brain damage, a few broken bones, and also an infected liver.” Dean gave him an incredulous look. “Like I said, you’ve been out for a while.” 

Dean laughed, a weak airy sound. 

“Well someone’s been paying attention to someone,” he remarked. Castiel blushed a little.

“I do to anyone who comes here. I’m more of a permanent patient,” Castiel admitted.

“Well what’s up with you?” Dean inquired.

“Well, there’s a few things. I get chronic headaches from time to time, because I tried to kill myself a year ago. It's sort of a side-effect. I have depression and anxiety, but that's not of import. And there’s also this thing with my heart, I’m not really sure what it’s called, but it’s non-fatal. Even if it will keep me here until I die,” he explained. Dean was dumbstruck. This seemingly happy guy actually had a huge depression disorder and had tried to commit suicide a year back. Just goes to show that what you see isn’t always what you get. 

Dean didn’t know what to say. He probably muttered something unintelligent like “Huuhh.. oh.” Castiel smiled and got out of the his bed and came to sit on the end of Dean’s. He pulled out a deck of cards and started playing solitaire on top of Dean’s legs.

“You seem awfully comfortable with me, Cas,” Dean pointed out.

Castiel was silent for a moment, evaluating the nickname. He laughed softly. “Well, I have had the honor of being your roommate for the past month,” Cas answered, “I would talk to you while you were sleeping. I know that sounds creepy, but normally the nurses would be here so I could talk to them, but only the mean ones were left over Christmas break, so I talked to you instead.”

Dean was beginning to like this guy more and more. Normally he would be REALLY creeped out by people like Castiel, but he figured he didn’t have anyone else to talk to, and Dean was stuck with him. He felt his left leg in a cast, so he concluded he wouldn’t be able to move that leg. He moved his right leg off the bed, sort of messing up Cas’s game. 

“Hey,” Cas said, annoyed.

“Sorry to disrupt your game, but do you mind if we play something else? Solitaire is a game for lonely people.,” Dean said with a smile. Cas picked up the cards and handed them to Dean, who shuffled and dealt them. 

“Is Go Fish okay?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, blushing. They played until Meg came in and made Cas go back to his own bed. 

They talked about their family for what seemed like an eternity. Dean told him about his mom dying in a house fire when he was little, and Cas told Dean about his drunken poor excuse for a father and his older siblings who always bullied him around.

“Yeah, Gabriel can be pretty stupid, but he’s really the only one who ever talks to me. Anna went missing a couple years ago. They found her, but she was dead in an old warehouse. Wasn’t the best surprise for us when we found out.” Cas looked as if it pained him to discuss this, but when Dean told him that if he didn’t want to talk about it, it was fine, Cas just shrugged. “It’s alright. I haven’t talked to anyone about it in a while, so it’s nice to get it out.” Dean told him about Sam and his half-brother Adam, who had both gone off to college.

“Sammy was just down here for the holidays. He and his wife, Jess, came down on a plane from New York, where their apartment is. He and I were coming back from a baseball game, probably why my face was painted gold and red when we came in,” Dean explained. Cas laughed. 

“Yeah, I remember. You were pretty banged up, too,” he giggled, “who won?”

“Home team, 49ers,” Dean told him, “it was awesome.”

“Totally worth getting in a car crash?” Cas smiled. 

"Totally." Dean had learned so much over the past… How many hours had they been talking? What time was it? Dean looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. No wonder he felt so tired. Dean turned his head back to Cas. He looked great, he thought. Probably better than Dean. Cas had blue eyes that sparkled like the deepest parts of the ocean. His hair was messed up in most places even if he’d tried to flatten it down. The dark stubble on his chin perfectly complemented the look, and his lips were so pink, Dean was surprised he wasn’t wearing lipstick. He actually really was beautiful. 

Not that Dean would ever admit that.


End file.
